


Souvenir

by Socchan



Category: Tokimeki Mononoke Jogakkou
Genre: Blanket Permission, F/F, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socchan/pseuds/Socchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The amanojaku brings something back from her visit to the human world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souvenir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inarticulate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inarticulate/gifts).



Everyone had lots of questions when the Amanojaku returned suddenly from her mysterious disappearance.

"Where did you go?" "What did you do?" "Did you bring us back anything?"

"Mount Fuji," the Amanojaku answered. "I kicked a konoha-tengu in the nuts. And I brought you all demon-banishing charms."

Squawks of outrage rose from the group, particularly the tengu in attendance. "What, really?" "How could you?" "You wouldn't dare!"

"Of course not really!" the Amanojaku snapped back. "Whaddaya think I am, a tourist? What the hell!"

"Excuse me," Rokurokubi-sensei said. "The dorm mother wants to see you."

"Aw, crap," the Amanojaku huffed. "This has been nothing but problems from the start. I knew it was a horrible idea!" She went willingly enough to the dorms, however.

She returned a few minutes later with a second Amanojaku in tow. "This is Akina. Do whatever you want with her, I don't care." But she stood very close to the other Amanojaku.

"Oh, another Amanojaku!" "Where did you find her?" "Was it someplace interesting?"

"The hell's with all these questions?" the Amanojaku exploded. "She was just wandering around somewhere, looking lost and pathetic, and I thought it'd be funny to bring her here!"

"Lot of fun _this_ turned out to be," Akina snapped back at her. "I can't believe I decided to go with you!"

Kiri saw how close they stood together, though, and how tightly Akina held the Amanojaku's hand, and smiled to herself. Someday, she thought, it would be nice to find someone who meant as much to her.


End file.
